vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das blaue Licht
Das blaue Licht ist die vierte Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die siebzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt Hayley versucht verzweifelt, ihre Tochter zu retten und sucht deswegen Hilfe bei Marcel, um mit ihm an Informationen über die mysteriöse Macht zu kommen, die es auf die Kinder von New Orleans abgesehen hat. Während Klaus bei Hope bleibt, schließen sich Elijah und ein zögerlicher Vincent der Jagd an, die sie auf einen gefährlichen Kollisionskurs mit einer unerwarteten neuen Bedrohung bringt. Außerdem müssen Freya und Keelin ihre Differenzen beiseitelegen, als sie sich auf eine Reise machen, die die Machtverhältnisse in New Orleans vielleicht für immer verändern wird. Handlung In Marcel Gerards Penthouse versucht Sofya gerade diesen zu verführen, als Vincent Griffith plötzlich hereinschneit und ihnen berichtet, dass die Kinder, die sie vor dem Ritual bewahrt haben, nicht Zuhause angekommen sind. Derweil kommt Will Kinney mit den Kindern im Krankenwagen im Wald an, wo er sie an eine Gruppe Hexen übergibt. Einer von ihnen befürchtet, dass Vincent ihnen in die Quere kommen könnte, doch Kinney will sich darum kümmern. Unterdessen kommen Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall-Kenner mit der geschwächten Hope im Mikaelson-Anwesen in New Orleans an. Dort wartet Vincent schon auf sie. Er führt einen Reinigungszauber an Hope durch und möchte im Gegenzug nur, dass die Mikaelsons die Stadt so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Die sind ihm mehr als dankbar und wollen sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als plötzlich tote Krähen vom Himmel fallen und einen Kreis um Hope bilden. Kurz darauf hört Hope Stimmen, die in einer alten Sprache den immer gleichen Namen flüstern. Vincent kennt den Dialekt und kann übersetzen: 'The Hollow' kommt. Nachdem sie Hope nach oben gebracht haben, möchte Klaus sofort in Aktion springen und an den Hexen Vergeltung üben. Doch Hayley kann ihn überzeugen, bei Hope zu bleiben, während Elijah mit den Hexen redet und sie sich um Marcel kümmert. In Hayleys Landhaus informiert Freya Mikaelson die Werwölfin Keelin darüber, dass sie ebenfalls nach New Orleans muss, da Hope immer noch krank ist. Die erinnert sie daran, wenn möglich an Marcels Serum zu kommen. Das bringt Freya auf die Idee, in Marcels Apartment einzubrechen, während er anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Keelin ist das eigentlich viel zu gefährlich, doch Freya bietet ihr einen der Werwolfringe an, die es ihr ermöglicht, ihre Verwandlungen selbst zu steuern. Für Keelin ist das genau das, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat und Freya möchte ihn ihr überlassen, solange sie mit ihr zusammenarbeitet. Wie sich herausstellt ist in dem Ring nämlich ein Zauber eingearbeitet, der Keelin an Freya bindet. Inzwischen ist Hope wieder aufgewacht. Klaus versucht sie abzulenken und verspricht, ihr die Welt zu zeigen. Als Hope bemerkt, dass Hayley immer gesagt hat, dass Klaus New Orleans am liebsten mag, stimmt ihn das traurig. Im Laufe der Zeit ist ihm klargeworden, dass man sein Herz nicht an Orte vergeben sollte, sondern lieber an Menschen. Währenddessen klärt Vincent seine Hexengemeinde über die neue Gefahr auf, die von The Hollow ausgeht. Da taucht plötzlich Elijah auf, der mit Vincent sprechen möchte. Er bietet ihm an, gemeinsam gegen den Eindringling vorzugehen. Doch Vincent hält gar nichts von einer Zusammenarbeit und kann nicht glauben, dass Elijah sich für das Wohl der Kinder interessiert, nachdem was mit Davina passiert ist. Aber Elijah macht ihm klar, dass er bereit ist, für Hope alles zu tun. Also willigt Vincent widerstrebend ein. Inzwischen spricht auch Marcel auf der Straße zu den Hexen. Er möchte wissen, wer für die Graffitis verantwortlich ist, die überall aufgetaucht sind. Doch niemand will mit ihm reden. Da kommt Hayley hinzu und bittet inständig darum, dass jemand ihr hilft, Hope und die anderen Kinder zu retten. Daraufhin berichtet ihr eine der Hexen von einem Werwolfmädchen, das eines der Zeichen mit Blut auf ein Fenster gemalt hat. Freya und Keelin sind derweil bei Marcels Wohnung angekommen. Dort spricht Keelin Freya darauf an, dass ihre Familie nichts von ihrem Projekt weiß und wundert sich, warum Freya so rachsüchtig ist. Doch Freya lässt sich nicht in die Karten blicken und meint nur, dass sie sich als große Schwester darum kümmern muss. Kurz darauf finden die beiden Marcels Serum-Vorrat. Unterdessen möchte Vincent die Asche einer der Hexen, die unter dem Bann von The Hollow stand, dafür nutzen, um so die Macht ausfindig zu machen. Als Elijah mehr Informationen über The Hollow haben möchte, erzählt ihm Vincent, dass die Macht sich ähnlich wie eine Übertragung anfühlt, die nur manche auszublenden vermögen. The Hollow nutzt die dunkelsten Seiten einer Person und setzt sie gegen sie ein. Genau deswegen befürchtet Vincent nun auch, was mit Elijah passieren wird, falls sie The Hollow tatsächlich begegnen sollten. Kurz darauf sieht er während seiner Beschwörung, dass Kinney in die Sache verwickelt ist. Marcel und Hayley sind inzwischen im Bayou angekommen und haben das Werwolfmädchen Lara ausfindig gemacht. Die weiß schon, warum Hayley hier ist und meint, dass die Kinder so gut wie tot sind. Vincent trifft sich derweil mit Kinney und gesteht ihm, dass er sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Kinney zieht daraufhin seine Waffe und meint, dass The Hollow diejenigen belohnen würde, die tun was man ihnen sagt. Er möchte für die Bewohner der Stadt kämpfen und so mit einer schlechten Tat alle übernatürlichen Wesen aus New Orleans verbannen, damit sie in Zukunft in Ruhe leben können. Deswegen wurde Will von The Hollow hergeschickt, um Vincent zu töten, der sich im Zentrum von allem befindet. Als Will auf Vincent schießt, geht Elijah in der letzten Sekunde dazwischen und kann die Schüsse abfangen. In Marcels Apartment hat Freya Probleme damit, den Safe zu öffnen. Keelin schlägt deswegen vor, dass Freya lieber Hope und ihrer Familie helfen sollte, während sie sich um den Tresor kümmert. Lara erzählt Hayley und Marcel unterdessen von The Hollow und seinen Anhängern des blauen Lichts. Sie wollten eigentlich nur die Stadt von Marcel und den Vampiren zurückerobern und The Hollow hat ihnen die Kraft dazu gegeben. Nun will The Hollow mehr Macht, die es durch die Kinderopfer bekommt. So kann es schließlich auferstehen und alle unterwerfen. Bevor Hayley und Marcel noch mehr erfahren können, bringt sich Lara jedoch um. Vincent versucht derweil nach wie vor, Kinneys Geist zu brechen, um so einen Blick auf The Hollow zu erhaschen. Doch plötzlich kann der sich aus seinen Fesseln befreien und Elijah und Vincent von sich stoßen, bevor er flieht. Aber Vincent hat Kinney mit einem Ortungszauber belegt. Nun kann er sie zu den Kindern führen. Kurz darauf treffen sich Vincent, Elijah, Klaus, Marcel und Hayley im Wald. Die Stimmung ist ziemlich angespannt und Marcel verlangt, sich zusammen mit Klaus auf die Suche zu machen, da er ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen will. Die beiden fangen sofort an, sich zu streiten, doch keiner will das Ganze eskalieren lassen, da sie sich nur darauf konzentrieren wollen, die Kinder zu retten und The Hollow auszulöschen. Hayley, Elijah und Vincent bilden derweil die zweite Suchgruppe. Hayley erwähnt die blauen Lichter, von denen Lara erzählt hat und Vincent erklärt, dass es sich dabei um die Geisterenergie von Hexen handelt. Kurz darauf finden sie die Lichtung, auf der sich die Opferzeremonie abspielt. Als das Ritual gerade beginnen soll, greifen die Mikaelsons an. Doch bevor sie zu Will gelangen, setzt dieser das Ritual in Gang. Klaus bricht Will zwar noch das Genick, doch es ist zu spät. Er und Marcel werden in einem Feuerkreis gefangen. Da wird Vincent klar, dass alles nur eine Falle war. The Hollow soll durch die Macht der beiden an die Welt der Lebenden gebunden werden. Derweil wachen Marcel und Klaus in einer Parallelwelt auf. Klaus warnt Marcel noch davor, nicht ins blaue Licht zu schauen. Die Kinder sind zwar noch am Leben, doch das Ritual kann nur unterbrochen werden, wenn eines der Kinder stirbt. Vincent hat jedoch noch eine andere Idee. Er nutzt Elijahs Macht, und bringt ihn dann vorübergehend um, um so den Energiekreis zu durchbrechen. Das klappt auch tatsächlich und im Haus der Mikaelsons wacht Hope wieder auf. Zurück in New Orleans werden die Kinder wieder mit ihren Familien vereint. Hayley und Marcel schauen von der Empore aus zu. Sie bestätigt ihm, dass die Stadt Marcel gehört und hofft, dass ihm das Frieden bringen wird. Bevor sie geht, bittet Marcel, Hope auszurichten, dass sie vor ihm keine Angst zu haben braucht. Unterdessen treffen sich Freya und Keelin. Die macht Freya klar, dass sie nicht nur wegen dem Ring zurückgekommen ist, sondern zu ihrem Deal steht. Daraufhin löst Freya den Zauber, der Keelin an sie bindet. Klaus und Elijah teilen sich derweil in ihrem zerstörten Haus eine Flasche Whiskey. Kurz darauf kommt Hayley zu Elijah und fragt ihn, was er getan hätte, wenn Vincent keine Alternative gefunden hätte, um das Ritual zu brechen. Elijah gesteht, dass er alles getan hätte. Daraufhin meint Hayley, dass sie damit aufhören müssen, das Wohl ihrer Familie über das von anderen zu stellen. Für Hope und sich selbst müssen sie besser werden. Vincent sitzt in der Bar, als Marcel zu ihm kommt. Er befürchtet, dass die Sache noch nicht ausgestanden ist und dass The Hollow irgendwie doch Fuß fassen konnte, vielleicht sogar in Marcel selbst. Parallel wacht Hope auf und läuft durch das Haus, in dem die Lampen flackern. Als Vincent Marcel verlässt, flackern auch bei dem die Lichter und er beginnt, ein blaues Licht in einem Spiegel zu sehen. Während Marcel in den zersprungenen Spiegel starrt, läuft Hope auf eine Gestalt zu, die am Balkon steht. Es ist Klaus, dessen Augen blau leuchten. Schreiend wacht Hope daraufhin in ihrem Bett auf. The Hollow ist hier. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Gastdarsteller * Lyndon Smith als Lara * Betty Jeune als Hexe * Michael Beasley als Gefolgsmann Nebendarsteller * Jason Dohring als Will Kinney * Taylor Cole als Sofya * Christina Moses als Keelin * Summer Fontana als Hope Mikaelson * Alkoya Brunson als Adam Folsom * Karan Kendrick als Maxine Trivia * Antagonisten_ The Hollow und seine Anhänger * Freya und Keelin stehlen etwas von Marcels Gift * Keeling erhält einen Mondlichtring von Freya 'Gestorben' * Lara - erstochen von sich selbst * 5 Anhänger von the Hollow - getötet von Hayley, Klaus und Elijah * Will Kinney - Genick gebrochen durch Niklaus Mikaelson Galerie Siehe auch en: Keepers of the House Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden